<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como Eros y Psique by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569815">Como Eros y Psique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu usando una gorra de Onigiri Miya, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eros &amp; Psyche, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Greece, Holding Hands, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sakusa arqueólogo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, True Love, just fluff, references to Greek mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día soleado en la ciudad de Atenas, y una calidez inexplicable entre lo que Atsumu y Kiyoomi sienten por el otro.</p>
<p>Día 6— Honeymoon. «Marry me» «We're already married...» «Marry me, again»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como Eros y Psique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoto/gifts">sunsetoto</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Atsumu siempre había querido visitar Grecia.</p>
<p>Aunque, en realidad y sin saberlo, lo que más deseó en su vida era viajar a aquel país mediterráneo con un anillo alrededor de su dedo anular.</p>
<p>Un anillo que ahora le enlazaba irrevocablemente a Sakusa Kiyoomi. Su novio de hace cuatro años y recientemente marido.</p>
<p><em>Bueno</em> eso de irrevocable era un decir. Por supuesto que Sakusa podía arrepentirse un día de estos y escaparse con un bailarín de capoeira para dejar a Atsumu lloriqueando por los rincones de su nuevo apartamento a estrenar cuando regresaran de la luna de miel.</p>
<p>Pero no lo haría —él conocía a su <em>Omi</em>, y sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de abandonarle.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi, tú no me dejarías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Atsumu mientras se alistaban para salir del cuarto del hotel en busca del desayuno, y así participar del tour por la ciudad de Atenas que tenían programado para ese día—. Porque si me dejas voy a tener que tirarme de la cama. ¡De la litera que compartía con Samu, incluso…!</p>
<p>Sakusa exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Como si estuviera repensando sus decisiones de vida de las últimas tres semanas.</p>
<p>—Por mucho que me gustaría verte arrojándote desde la litera de arriba —empezó a decir Sakusa mientras se acomodaba los rizos oscuros con un <em>mousse</em> para el cabello—, no planeo dejarte. No soy una persona que se eche atrás en sus decisiones, mi amor.</p>
<p>Atsumu se llevó una mano al pecho de la manera más dramática. Casi podía sentir a <em>Eros</em>, el dios griego del amor, flechando otra vez su corazón para enamorarlo mil veces de aquel hermoso hombre.</p>
<p>Sus mejillas se colorearon del rojo más brillante que podía imaginarse. Lo sabía porque su piel ardió como si se hubiera sentado diez horas sin bloqueador bajo el sol en una playa griega.</p>
<p>Lo cual, por cierto, harían muy pronto en su viaje… no podía ya esperar a usar la excusa del bloqueador para poder masajear en público la espalda de su marido…</p>
<p>—Omi, siempre eres tan tierno…</p>
<p>—¿Podemos bajar? —insistió Sakusa una vez estuvo listo—. Tengo un poco de hambre.</p>
<p>Atsumu soltó un berrinche, pero le siguió una risotada al frotar su propio estómago. Por supuesto que también tendría hambre, y más después de la <em>intensa</em> noche anterior que tuvieron…</p>
<p>Y con intensa se refería a una agotadora noche en la que llegaron a Atenas en mitad de la madrugada, se perdieron buscando el bus hasta el hotel y pagaron un taxi tan caro que casi le arrancó un infarto a Sakusa.</p>
<p>Los dos partieron a desayunar en uno de los preciosos y amplios balcones que tenía aquel lujoso hotel. Al ser un par de profesionales con un buen pasar económico, podían darse algunos lujos caprichosos para celebrar unas pequeñas vacaciones después de jurarse amor eterno.</p>
<p>Mientras Sakusa untaba queso crema ahumado sobre una tostada de forma parsimoniosa, y Atsumu masticaba su pan de campo con pasta de aceitunas, pensó en lo <em>extraño</em> que era todavía en pensar en ellos como esposos.</p>
<p>Atsumu había pasado años intentando conquistar a Sakusa, y todavía más años para pedirle matrimonio —podían decirle nervios, temor, inseguridad, cualquiera de esas palabras era aplicable para lo que sintió en los momentos previos a dar el gran <em>sí</em>.</p>
<p>Muchas veces se preguntaba si existiría algo así como el amor eterno. Estuvo tantos años de su vida como un picaflor sin hogar, y no es como si no lo hubiera disfrutado… al menos hasta que Sakusa apareció para sacudir todos sus cimientos y dejarlo más en ruinas que los restos de la antigua <em>polis</em> de Atenas.</p>
<p>¡Oh! ¿Cómo es que sabía Atsumu esas cosas?</p>
<p>Bueno… tener un marido arqueólogo tenía algunos pequeños beneficios.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi, ¿me contarás mitos griegos mientras recorramos Atenas? —preguntó Atsumu tras tragarse una feta enorme de queso—. Ya sabes de esos que te gustaba contarme bajo las estrellas en nuestras primeras citas… cuando <em>todavía</em> eras romántico…</p>
<p>Sakusa levantó la vista del periódico en francés que encontró en una de las sillas, y tras arquear una ceja optó por rodar los ojos. Dobló con cuidado el papel para dejarlo en donde estaba.</p>
<p>—Págame los cuarenta euros que ibas a pagarle a un guía turístico con tal de tener autobús gratuito.</p>
<p>—¡Pero, Omi…! —rezongó Atsumu—. ¡Soy tu <em>marido</em>!</p>
<p>Sakusa hizo como que se lo pensaba y frotó su propia barbilla con dos dedos.</p>
<p>—Cincuenta euros, entonces.</p>
<p>Atsumu volvió a rezongar, pero Sakusa le obligó a tomarse su té cargado de hierbas de un solo trago —por supuesto, se quemó un poco la garganta, pero planeaba aguantárselo como un verdadero campeón.</p>
<p>Salieron casi a los trompicones del hotel para ir a alguna parada de autobuses, pero tanto Atsumu como Kiyoomi resultaron ser un gran fiasco en el idioma griego.</p>
<p>Su marido se especializaba en egiptología, y al ser todavía joven tenía una experiencia un tanto limitada en otros países —era también su primera vez en Grecia, y acusaba a Atsumu de estar contagiándole su mala suerte para los viajes.</p>
<p>—Eso es una completa y sucia mentira —Atsumu dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Por supuesto que yo no tengo mala suert-…</p>
<p>—¿Debo recordarte cuando te perdiste en Nueva York a los trece años por ir a comprarte un <em>kebab</em>? —interrumpió Kiyoomi—. Tu hermano dice que tuvo que llevarte de la mano el resto de los días.</p>
<p>—¡Cómo podría olvidarlo…! —gruñó Atsumu—. ¡Samu lo cuenta absolutamente en todas las reuniones familiares…!</p>
<p>Vio a su marido aguantarse la risa. Si bien ni siquiera se conocían para cuando Atsumu se perdió por querer comprar un kebab de pollo —el cual no sabía con qué planeaba pagar ya que solo tenía <em>un</em> arrugado billete de un dólar—, Osamu contaba aquella historia con tanta pasión y diversión en los ojos que todos sus seres cercanos acabaron tomándole cariño a la anécdota.</p>
<p>Prefirieron caminar a través de Atenas en busca de alguna <em>señal </em>sobre qué hacer a continuación. A Sakusa no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto físico, pero eso no le evitaba de tomar su tibia mano.</p>
<p>El calor era tan abrasador —pese a ser apenas abril— que sus dedos se pegoteaban entre los del otro tanto como su nuca sudaba al igual que el trasero de un plomero.</p>
<p>No ayudaba el hecho de que Atenas fuera una ciudad mucho más polvorosa de lo que esperaba. Quizá para Sakusa fuera fácil —solo se calzaba su mascarilla, unos lentes de sol y se sentía como nuevo. Atsumu arrugaba la nariz y se aguantaba las ganas de aclararse la garganta ante cada ventisca que, además, amenazaba con llevarse su gorra de <em>Onigiri Miya</em> que se calzó hacia atrás.</p>
<p>A pesar de todo, Atenas era una ciudad hermosa; podías ver la Acrópolis de Atenas desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad sin muchas edificaciones, y casi podías sentir la historia pulsando a través de cada calle y baldosa.</p>
<p>O puede que solo fuera su mente engañándole. Atsumu jamás fue un gran fanático de la historia, pero sabía que el hombre que amaba <em>sí</em> que lo era —desde que estaban juntos, la historia comenzó a tener otro significado.</p>
<p>Iban caminando a través de una empinada calle que iba cuesta arriba cuando Atsumu tironeó de la mano de Kiyoomi para que se detuvieran. Le miró con ojos curiosos —aunque algo exasperados por sospechar que querría detenerse a comprar una Coca Cola apenas comenzaba la jornada—, pero Atsumu solo podía concentrarse en una pequeña estatua poco resquebrajado, con alas y una flecha colgando de su mano izquierda; una que no recordaba de los folletos que se leyó en el avión o los blogs de viaje consultados hasta que le sangraron los ojos a la madrugada.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi —preguntó Atsumu todavía sin mirarle, pero asomando su cabeza hasta que casi se entrechocaron—, ¿ese es Eros?</p>
<p>Kiyoomi dio un respingo por la sorpresa. No sabía si era por el hecho de que Atsumu supiera esas cosas, o por si estaba sorprendido de encontrarse una estatua alada en medio de Atenas y a la cual los turistas apenas le prestaban atención.</p>
<p>Aprovechó esa sorpresa para dar una media sonrisa engreída.</p>
<p>—Oh, ¿te dejé sin habl-…?</p>
<p>—De hecho, sí lo es —interrumpió Sakusa, pero no parecía hacerlo adrede—. No sabía que pusieron una estatua de Eros en medio de Atenas; nunca fue un dios muy popular, incluso en esa época. No parece ser una de la Antigua Grecia, así que es posible que solo esté allí por los turistas…</p>
<p>—¡Qué matapasiones eres a veces, Omi…!</p>
<p>Sakusa fue el que tiró de Atsumu ahora para cruzar la calle —mirando a ambos lados rápidamente ya que no querían esperar a que el semáforo cambiara de color—, y se acercaron hasta la dichosa estatua que tanto les cautivó por algún motivo.</p>
<p>No era la gran cosa al lado de las otras maravillas que Grecia tenía para ofrecerles —quizá tendría poco más de dos metros, con pedestal incluido, y el material no parecía ser de alguna grandiosa calidad porque de cerca se veía más amarillento. Incluso iba notando que le faltaban algunas plumas a una de las alas… y también su amigo de allí abajo.</p>
<p>Pobre criatura. Condenada a no disfrutar por el resto de sus días inmortales.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, los rasgos de Eros eran lo suficientemente hermoso incluso en una estatua de poca monta. Atsumu se quedó embelesado analizándolo.</p>
<p>—¿Alguna vez te conté el mito de Eros? —inquirió Sakusa tras un corto silencio—. Cupido, como le llaman los romanos.</p>
<p>—Eh… ¿ese no es el que anda en pañales lanzando flechas en San Valentín a la gente?</p>
<p>Sakusa volvió a rodar los ojos, lo cual divirtió infinitamente a Atsumu. Por supuesto le gustaba tomar el pelo a su marido —y lo disfrutaría hasta el fin de sus días.</p>
<p>—Me refiero al mito <em>real</em> de Eros… tiene muchos, en realidad, pero creo que el más bonito de ellos es el que protagoniza junto a <em>Psique</em>.</p>
<p>—Tiene nombre de superheroína de Marvel, si me lo preguntas…</p>
<p>Sakusa le pellizcó en el interior de la palma de la mano; Atsumu rio por las cosquillas.</p>
<p>—A Psique la prometieron a Eros, y le prohibieron ver el rostro de su marido ya que un oráculo dijo que era un horrendo monstruo y que no podría soportar ver su espantosa cara —Sakusa dio una fugaz mirada a Atsumu antes de regresar hacia la estatua—. Lo mismo que tú.</p>
<p>Atsumu ahogó un jadeo con su mano libre en el pecho.</p>
<p>—¡Omi…! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tienes una horrenda cara?</p>
<p>Sakusa abrió la boca con sorpresa al encontrarse atrapado en su propio intento de broma. Por mucho que le quisiera, no conseguiría ganar a Atsumu en lo que era una buena tomada de pelo.</p>
<p>Volvió a suspirar algo cansado.</p>
<p>—De hecho… le dijeron que, si Psique veía el rostro de Eros, también lo perdería para siempre.</p>
<p>Atsumu tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. No supo por qué sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa historia. Ya, que los griegos podían ser más turbios de lo que uno esperaba…</p>
<p>Pero, ¿perder para siempre a tu esposo solo por mirarle? ¿Incluso si era un poco horrendo?</p>
<p>—Una noche, Psique sentía tanta curiosidad que utilizó una lámpara de aceite para mirarle mientras dormía… pero acabó lanzando una gota de aceite en la cara de Eros, quien enloqueció de dolor por la quemadura —contó Sakusa—, <em>ese</em> era el monstruo del que hablaba el oráculo.</p>
<p>—Parece que se le cortó la señal antes de llegar al <em>plot twist</em>, ¿eh?</p>
<p>Sakusa parecía estar al borde de estrangularlo si seguía haciendo sus acotaciones estúpidas. Pero era solo un decir, ya que Atsumu nunca dejaba de hacer acotaciones ridículas de manera totalmente impune.</p>
<p>—En castigo, Afrodita, la madre de Eros, envió a Psique a los confines del inframundo en busca de un agua de Juvencia; pero la pobre Psique fue víctima otra vez de su curiosidad… y, cuando lo abrió, cayó en un profundo sueño del que no era capaz de despertar.</p>
<p>—¡Oye! Dormir para siempre no suena <em>tan</em> mal… estoy seguro que a Samu y Sunarin les gustaría esa agua milagrosa…</p>
<p>Sakusa le miró una vez de soslayo. Chasqueó la lengua al verse interrumpido —otra vez.</p>
<p>—Eros no podía olvidarse de Psique por mucho que lo intentara. Así que descendió al inframundo y la despertó con un flechazo, que años más tarde daría pie al mito de la flecha del amor que conocemos hoy en día para Cupido.</p>
<p>—¡Pero qué romántico! —exclamó Atsumu con algo de ironía—. ¡Si no me despiertas con una flecha, entonces no pienso considerarlo amor verdadero, Omi-Omi!</p>
<p>Aquello <em>sí</em> que pareció divertir a Sakusa ya que le dio un pequeño codazo que intentaba esconder una sonrisilla reprimida. El corazón de Atsumu latió más rápido como siempre lo hacía ante esas hermosas muecas en el rostro de su marido.</p>
<p>—El resto es historia. Eros le suplicó a Zeus por su bendición para casarse con Psique, aunque fuera mortal —continuó Sakusa—. Zeus, que debía estar de buenas por algún motivo, y le otorgó ambrosía y néctar, la comida de los dioses, a la dulce Psique para que se volviera una inmortal junto a su amado Eros.</p>
<p>—¿<em>Pero</em>? —preguntó Atsumu casi de manera automática.</p>
<p>—¿Pero…? —repitió Sakusa algo confundido.</p>
<p>Atsumu resopló. No entendía por qué Sakusa lucía de esa manera.</p>
<p>—Estoy esperando el <em>pero</em> en esta historia —Atsumu se soltó de su agarre para llevarse ambas manos en la cadera—. Fuiste tú el que me enseñó en no confiar en la felicidad en los mitos griegos.</p>
<p>—No hay <em>peros</em> en esta historia —Sakusa arrugó las cejas—. Allí termina su amor. Vivieron felices para siempre, o eso eligen creer los historiadores. Supongo que estaban hartos de los finales tristes…</p>
<p>Atsumu se quedó completamente perplejo. Seguramente Sakusa estaba otra vez jugando con él. ¡No podía ser cierto que existiera una historia tan romántica y bonita entre los griegos…! ¡Una que no acabara en un baño de sangre!</p>
<p>O en incesto. O en violaciones. O guerras. O cualquier otra calamidad que pudieras imaginarte.</p>
<p>Observó una vez más a la estatua de Eros. El oráculo que dijo que era horrendo debía estar completamente chiflado para decir que esa preciosa cara era la de un monstruo. No sabía cómo debió lucir el Eros real —o si acaso <em>existió</em> ese Eros—, pero Atsumu confiaba en que el dios del amor tendría una de las caras más bellas en la historia de la humanidad.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes? —volvió a decir Sakusa para cortar el silencio—. Cuando estoy contigo, casi siento que la flecha de Eros me ha despertado de un letargo emocional del que no sabía que podría salir. Como Psique de su sueño profundo… solo que <em>tú</em> eres Eros, y la flecha puede que sea todo el cariño que me das día a día.</p>
<p>Tuvo que sostenerse para no trastabillar tras esas palabras.</p>
<p><em>Okay</em>.</p>
<p>Sí. Los sistemas de Atsumu acababan de colapsar completamente al escuchar aquello.</p>
<p>De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que el calor le había vuelto loco. O que tal vez estaba a punto de morirse. Porque ni ahora, ni en un millón de años, imaginó a Sakusa teniendo un momento tan cursi y tan bonito sin que Atsumu se lo quitara con un tirabuzón de corchos.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi… —fue todo lo que Atsumu pudo balbucear, y llevó una mano a su pecho para asegurarse de que no se le había escapado el corazón para fugarse junto a Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>—Lo digo de verdad —suspiró su esposo. La punta de su zapatilla jugueteó con una piedrita en la calle—. No soy el más cariñoso o adulador, y tampoco planeo serlo porque no es mi estilo. Dicho eso… <em>en serio</em> siento esas cosas contigo. Supongo que ya las sabes, por algo nos hemos casado… pero pensé que no estaría de más decírtelas alguna vez, Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu ya casi no era capaz de ver ni la estatua de Eros, ni el celeste firmamento de Atenas o el hermoso rostro de su esposo. Estaba casi seguro que sus ojos se llenaron de una fina película acuosa.</p>
<p>—¡Cásate conmigo, Omi-Omi! —soltó casi sin pensárselo—. ¡Eres el hombre de mi vida y no planeo dejarte escapar después de esto!</p>
<p>—<em>Atsumu</em> —Sakusa cruzó ambos brazos contra el pecho, pero se le veía un tanto divertido—. Ya nos hemos casado. Hace menos de una semana, de hecho.</p>
<p>—Pues cásate conmigo otra vez —repitió Atsumu—. Me casaría cincuenta veces contigo, y no puedo aguantarme de pedírtelo tal como Psique no se resistió de ver el rostro de Eros, Omi-Omi.</p>
<p>Algo en el semblante de Sakusa pareció ablandarse al escucharlo usar una referencia de la cultura griega que tanto amaba como un arqueólogo e historiador aficionado —aunque Kiyoomi quisiera lucir como alguien duro, era solo una persona un poco solitaria y herida en el fondo de su corazón.</p>
<p><em>No tienes que sentirte solo nunca más, Omi</em>, pensaba Atsumu. <em>Ahora estamos juntos los dos.</em></p>
<p>Podría habérselo dicho en ese momento, pero no lo creyó necesario. Sakusa era un hombre de gestos y acciones más que de palabras; Atsumu era lo contrario —o, más bien, era una mezcla de acciones y palabras—, y aun así eligió decirle algo tan bonito porque sabía que eso le haría muy feliz.</p>
<p>Atsumu a veces no podía con tanto cariño. Muchos le habían advertido que sufriría al lado de Sakusa Kiyoomi por su fachada tan fría y hosca; como la de una persona que casi no siente afecto por nadie en el mundo. Ni siquiera por sí mismo.</p>
<p>Como el oráculo que advirtió a Psique de que su esposo era un monstruo horrendo al cual no debía ver; y, en realidad, solo era un hombre que la amó tanto que desafió a los mismísimos dioses.</p>
<p>Los demás no conocían a <em>Omi</em> como Atsumu lo hacía. No sabían quién se ocultaba debajo de la mirada seria, las palabras filosas, el cuerpo amenazante y la voz profunda.</p>
<p>Así que, al final, eligió hablar su propio lenguaje del amor. Tomó la mano de Sakusa entre la suya, y le sonrió sin una pizca de autosuficiencia o altanería como solía hacerlo —le sonrió para recordarle que estaban juntos en ello, para siempre, o hasta que el destino decidiera que era suficiente.</p>
<p>Ya fuera en Atenas, en Japón, o incluso en lo más profundo del inframundo…</p>
<p>Atsumu amaría a Kiyoomi como si Eros flechara su corazón… una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>